Mister Right
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: She should've known. Het.


**Title: **Mister Right  
**Author: **Kat Lee  
**Fandom: **Earth Girls Are Easy  
**Characters/Pairing: **Mac/Valerie, hinted Wiploc/Candy, Zeebo  
**Rating: **PG-13/T  
**Challenge: **#118: Oath  
**Word Count: **1,770  
**Summary: **She should've known.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to their rightful owners, not the author.

She's millions of miles away from her homeworld when it finally hits her: She should have known. She should have known Ted wasn't Mister Right. She should have known he didn't really love her from all the times he muttered oaths and screamed expletivites when she messed up while only trying to help him or be with him. Looking back at her history on Earth now, she can see all the many times he hurt her, all the many times his words cut deeper than any knife, all the many signs he didn't love her.

Up until this time, she's stayed in Mac's arms, cuddled against his chest and watching through some kind of device in the ship at the cosmos through which they're passing. She's seen such amazing things, from streaking comets and spinning meteorities to passing black holes and other worlds, that she hadn't wanted to look away, and she most certainly hadn't wanted to stop feeling Mac's around her. His touch wraps her in such warmth and pleasure. It's incredible. He makes her feel things she's never felt before, even without his Love Touch.

But now, for a moment, those arms hold little comfort as she looks down, finally turning her gaze away from the wonders of outer space. She looks down and blinks back tears, and he notices immediately. His hands slid slowly down her arms in a reassuring gesture. "Valerie," he asks, his voice full of as much concern as his gentle touch, "is something wrong?"

He waits for her to answer, but she doesn't have the words. She turns further into his arms, looks at his naked chest, and touches a hand to his bare stomach. He draws in his breath, trembling inside from her touch, but right now, she's too distracted by her memories to notice. He's the most handsome man she's ever seen, and she's quite sure he must have been a looker to his people even with his fur on. Yet he didn't hesitate to let her have Candy shave him and his friends.

He didn't hesitate to come after her both when she tried to shut him away and when she told him she wanted to come with him. He didn't hesitate to obey her every command, or to give her what he thought she wanted even though it was breaking his heart. He made Ted want her for the first time in a long time, because he'd thought that's she wanted. She'd thought it, too, even when he'd been doing everything he could to show her he was her Mister Right.

And yet, she almost hadn't noticed. She'd almost let him leave, let him go from her life forever. If he'd left, she would have had no way to contact him. She would have never seen him again. She would have died a lone, ugly, and bitter widow with a terrible dye job, because eventually, Mac's Love Touch would have grown off of Ted and he would have left her again. He'd never wanted her, never loved her, but Mac did. He'd shown her from the start how he felt, and yet she'd almost stayed with Ted.

She'd almost signed her life away, given up her one chance at true happiness, and let her true Mister Right go to an entirely different galaxy. Her fingers spread across his bare, taut flesh now as she ponders. What was wrong with her? How could she have not seen his love sooner? How could she have wanted Ted again at any time when she'd had him? Had she been that desperate to be loved that she hadn't known love when she'd finally gotten it?

"Valerie?" His voice ripples over her, seeps pass her flesh to her insides, and resonates within her. Even now, she can feel his love for her glowing through her every pore. She feels his fear building as he softly touches her hair and looks up again at last. "Are you . . . regretting coming with us?" He said "us", but it's clear he really means him. He's afraid; she can see it in his eyes. He's terrified that she wants to go back to Doctor Love.

"NO!" she cries, louder than is necessary. She blushes, lowers her head again, and repeats at a normal decibel, "No."

"Then what bothers you?" He keeps one hand in her hair but uses his other to crook a finger underneath her chin and lift her eyes to his. "You've been happy since we left, but now, I sense sadness in you. What is wrong?"

"Oh, Mac," Val cries, shaking her head and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, "I should've known! I'm sorry!"

Although she can not see his face while hugging him, she knows well the look he's wearing now. His forehead's got those cute, little lines starting in it, and confusion glitters in his beautiful, dark eyes. "You should have known what, Valerie?"

"That I loved you!" she exclaims, pulling back just enough that she can look at him again. She shakes her head once more, her curls bouncing. "I should've known I loved you and not Ted! I should have never tried to go back to him! I should've known he wasn't my Mister Right! You've been nothing but kind and generous and loving and _wonderful_ to me since the first day we met! You put me first! I always wanted him to do that, but he never would. He didn't love me! You do, and I love you! I'm sorry it took me so long to see it! I'm sorry I was almost too late!"

He smiles, and the thrill she feels every time he gives her that adorable grin elate her. "But you were not too late," he reminds her, cupping her face in his hands and stroking her hair and cheeks. "It's all right, Valerie. You don't have to apologize. You didn't know what to make of me when you first saw me, or I you, but we know now. I am your Mister Right, and you are my Missus Right."

"Yes!"

"Valerie," Mac grows solemn, and she can tell he's searching for a way to say something important, something for which he does not quite yet grasp her English language enough to verbalize. "On your world . . . You have something that the Mister and Missus Right do."

She blushes and lowers her eyes a little. She shouldn't still be shy around him. They've shared so much and he's surely the best, most thoughtful, and hottest lover she's ever had. But Wiploc and Zeebo are just a few feet away. She knows they're probably dying to hear every word they say, so she whispers softly to Mac alone, "We already did."

He grins and traces the curve of her dimpled cheek with his right, index finger. "No. There is something else. A special union."

"Marriage?"

"Is that the union where a man dedicates himself to his Missus Right and becomes her husband?"

Valerie's smile lights up her entire face. "Yes!"

"We do not have such a marriage on my world."

Her face starts to fall. "Oh."

He lifts her chin again and smiles brilliantly down into her eyes. "But we do have a sacred union wherein two people who love each other very much dedicate their entire beings and lives to one another. I would like very much to share that with you."

"Oh, yes!" Val cries, more joyful than she's ever been before, even when they made love together for the first time and he lifted her onto his spaceship. "Yes, Mac, I'll marry you!"

"It - "

She's already grabbed his face in her hands. "Whatever you call it! I'll do it, and I'll be honored to do it!" She kisses him with more passion than she's ever kissed any one before. He returns her kiss with equal passion and growing love. She realizes, in that moment, that she'll only ever come to love this wonderful catman more with each passing day and that, whereas it almost took her too long to figure out he's her Mister Right, she will never, ever forget how he completes her and how they love one another forever.

He topples slightly under the onslaught of her kisses. He hits the wall and slides down a little. She crashes on top of him, still kissing him until laughter interrupts their tender moment. Blushing, she peels herself off of her Mister Right and looks toward his friends, who are ecastically giggling and cheering them on. She blushes again and leans her face into Mac's shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her, he turns to face them. They exchange words in their alien tongue, and it is only because of the pride and happiness she hears in Mac's tone and their reactions that she knows he's telling them of their impending union. Wiploc screams for joy and then asks again for Candy while Zeebo, his dark ears wriggling, approaches Valerie.

Mac releases her, and he steps closer. She's not sure what to expect until he puts his arms around her and hugs her. "Welcome to family!"

She only pushes him off when he starts to get a little too close. She steps back then and takes Mac's hand in hers. "Thank you," she says, never having meant the words more. They've accepted her as their friend and their leader's Missus Right. They're going to be a better and more caring family, she knows, than the one she's leaving behind on Earth. They're going to add to their happiness.

She grins and hugs Mac once more. She's got her Mister Right, the family she's always wanted, truer friends than even Candy, and a whole new life beginning. There'll be no more sad days or doubts from here on out. She's sure adjusting to their world won't be easy, but she'll do it. She'll do it and never regret a moment of it, because no matter what she has to endure to fit in there, no matter what other adventures or possible problems come their way, no matter what else this enormous galaxy holds for them, she'll always have Mac. They'll always have each other and their love, and nothing else will ever keep them apart.

She turns back to her husband to be, smiling widely. "I love you," she tells him again, never tiring of saying the words, and leans in to kiss him once more.

"I love you, too, Valerie!" he's quick to respond, taking her lips with his and shooing his men back to their positions for the rest of the ride.

The End


End file.
